Its All in the Past
by DirtyZephyrAssassin
Summary: Roxas, Sora and Cloud moved house to escape the past, but its hard to start over when you're too afraid to trust anyone, Afraid of the pain it can bring. Well, thats what Roxas thinks. AkuRoku, side pairings of Cleon and Rikora : YAOI


**Heyyyy everyone who may or may not be maybe reading this!...**

**Yes this your first warning : THIS IS GOING TO BE YAOI SO NO LIKEY, NO READY! but if you still did not get the message, then send me flames so i can laugh at them :P**

**Main Pairings:RoxasXAxel**

**Side pairings: RikuXSora, CloudXLeon(?)**

**Well this is my first try at a KH fanfic..actually my second, but whos counting???**

**So yes anyway READ IT**

* * *

Roxas sat at the kitchen table, absent-mindedly sketching on a piece of paper, waiting for his brothers to get their lazy arses out of bed. Sure, it may have been six in the morning, but Roxas had been up nearly two hours ago. He always woke up that early and he always went to bed at midnight, never having more than four hours sleep. In a way, he was cursed.

He heard a loud '_thud', _followed by cursing, and turned around to see his twin brother, Sora, rubbing his knee. He must have banged it against one of the many unpacked boxes still scattered around the house.

"Stupid boxes" muttered Sora, before looking up to see Roxas staring at him with one perfect eyebrow raised. A grin spread across Sora's face, and he skipped over to Roxas and hugged him tightly, nearly making him spill his coffee.

"Morning Roxyyyyyy!" he cried, making Roxas glare at him. Roxas hated being called Roxy.

Sora didn't seem to be phased by the blonde's death glare, as he got a cereal bowl and filled it with some sort of colourful, sugary cereal, before pouring chocolate milk over it and topping it with marshmallows.

Roxas pulled a disgusted face at his twin's breakfast. He hated cereal and he never ate breakfast because he was never hungry in the morning.

He was about to take a sip of his coffee, when Sora leaned over his shoulder.

"Whatcha drawing, Roxy?"

Roxas looked down at the paper he had been drawing on.

"Fire" he said simply. His brother was so very annoying.

Sora grinned. "My dearest lil' bwother, how so very weird you are" he sang, dancing over to the TV with his bowl of sugary goodness.

Roxas rolled his eyes. Sora was only older than him by, like, 4 minutes.

The TV turned on and Sora squealed in delight.

"Ooooo Roxy! Guess what's on TV?!" he exclaimed, before stuffing his mouth with marshmallows.

_Oh god. Not Starbob Fishpants._

Roxas groaned as he heard the annoying theme music of his brother's favourite show. Sora was fucking _sixteen _and he still watched Starbob Fishpants.

His brother was such a freak.

At 8'o clock, Cloud came down the stairs and into the kitchen, clad in a black sleeveless shirt and black jeans, his blonde hair falling into his eyes. He glanced at Sora, and rolled his eyes.

"Sora, I suggest you get ready soon if you don't want to be late."

Sora glanced at Cloud, then the TV, then at Cloud again, before going up the stairs to get all his stuff. Roxas groaned at being reminded that he was starting at a new school today. Destiny High, to be exact.

He, Sora and Cloud had only recently moved to the Destiny Islands from Radiant Garden (previously known as Hollow Bastion). Hence all the boxes everywhere.

Roxas hated school, and he hated all the shallow, self-serving students who attended it. Which was one of the reasons why he didn't like to make friends. The other reason was he didn't want to care about anyone but Sora and Cloud. He had come to learn that caring about people only leads to pain, so he tried to care about as little people as possible. Which was easy.

Roxas, Sora and Cloud did have two very good friends, back in Radiant Garden, but then the three of them had to leave to come and live in Destiny Islands, leaving their friends behind. See? It causes pain.

"You okay, kid?"

Roxas looked up to see Cloud frowning at him. Roxas hated people worrying about him. "Fine" he mumbled, although he knew Cloud wouldn't believe this.

Cloud was three years older than him and Sora, and he was the only thing remotely relating to a parent that they had, even though he was their older brother.

Roxas smiled. Cloud had done so much for them.

The moment was ruined when Sora swore loudly after tripping over another box and nearly falling down the stairs. Cloud went to go see if he was alright, and Roxas just chuckled at his brother's clumsiness.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Cloud grinned and walked to the front door, opening it. His grin became wider, but neither Sora nor Roxas could see who was at the door.

Cloud turned to the two twins, still looking unbelievably happy. Which, for Cloud, was pretty rare.

"Get your arses out the door or you'll be late" said Cloud, looking amused.

Roxas and Sora exchanged confused glances, before grabbing their bags and heading for the door. Before they could reach it, Cloud swung the door wide open, revealing the two guys standing in the doorway. The brunette of the two was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed, wearing all leather. The other had long silver hair, and was wearing baggy blue jeans low on his hips, and a jacket over a black sleeveless shirt with a zip. The zip was undone at the bottom, and you could almost see his belly button.

Roxas grinned. He knew these people. And so did Sora.

"RIKU!!! LEON!!!" screamed Sora running over and squeezing the air out of their lungs. They looked mildly surprised and out of breath, but they were probably used to Sora's…_unique _personality by now.

"OhmygodOhmygodOhmygod" cried Sora, looking like he was about to faint, "Wha…how…why-" For once, Sora was speechless.

Roxas, Cloud, Riku and Leon were all smirking at the breathless brunette.

"We just moved here, too" Leon explained, "And since you guys-" Leon waved his hand, gesturing to Roxas, Sora and Riku "-are all going to the same school, we thought you'd want to walk to school together".

Sora's grin got bigger, and he bounced up and down.

"Well, what are we waiting for, then?" Sora exclaimed, then grabbed Roxas and Riku and ran out the front door, dragging them with him.

Roxas could have sworn that Riku was blushing.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: oooooo do i see some RikuXSora development here?! hehe**

**Anyway, i hope that was good, coz it sounded pretty shit when i read it. And yes, Roxas' past is going to remain a mystery for awhile, well...until a certain redhead with green eyes comes along :D teehee**

**Considering what Sora ate for breaky, its no wonder hes so hyper :P**

**PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW THAT PEOPLE ACTUALLY LIKE THIS OTHERWISE I WONT WRITE ANYMORE!!!**

**Ideas for the story line would be vair vair much appreciated, since im not that creative :)**


End file.
